La Despedida
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Lo Que Sienten Ichigo Y Rukia Despues De Tener Que Separarse... Es que hoy... precisamente hoy... será el día mas triste, largo y doloroso de mi vida... lo más hermoso es que siempre te amaré...
1. La Despedida

**Judith: jejeje pues hace unas horas vi el capítulo 423 de Bleach y créanme que estuve a punto de llorar así que para consolarme un poco decidí subir un poema que describe bien lo que Ichigo sentirá ahora que ya no podrá ver a Rukia.**

**Érica: esperamos y les guste.**

**Alex: el poema no es nuestro pero queda a la perfección y bueno Bleach tampoco es nuestro, ahora a leer.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

Este será para mí el día más triste de mi vida, tener que separarme de ti Rukia será el motivo de mi nostalgia… pero hemos de decirnos adiós, porque lo nuestro no debe continuar...

Este será el día más doloroso después de tu partida por que... con ella te llevaras la mitad de mi corazón y de mi vida... Será el día más largo de mi existencia, puesto que en las horas restantes...

Mi mente se dedicará a recordarte sucesivamente y mi boca a pronunciar tu nombre...

Y lo harán en cada hora, en cada segundo de cada día... Serán mis primeros días oscuros, porque la luz de tu sonrisa se alejará mí y mis ojos brillarán con melancolía, ansiosos de ver tu rostro hermoso...

Que ya jamás se presentará ante ellos... mi voz gritará con inalcanzable cansancio tu nombre...

Pediré a fuertes voces tu presencia...tu mirada... sé que lloraré por indefinidos momentos...

Y le diré a los roces de mi almohada lo mucho que te extraño y cuanto te amo...

Pero ni ella y mucho menos tú me podrán escuchar... ni responder... me quedaré ahogándome en mi llanto y tu no podrás estar ahí... para consolar mi pena...

¿Porque tenemos que decir adiós? ¿Porque las cosas con un principio tienen un final?

¿Por que cuando uno ama no se le puede amar?

No lo sé y tal vez no lo sabré jamás lo único que puedo asegurarte mi amor...

Es que hoy... precisamente hoy... será el día más triste, largo y doloroso de mi vida... lo más hermoso es que siempre te amaré...

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Pues la verdad a mi me encanto…esta hermoso y el siguiente será uno que demostrara los sentimiento de Rukia.**

**Érica: buaaaa mendigo Tite ahora tendremos que esperar dos semanas para saber que mas pasara.**

**Alex: esperamos sus opiniones, dudas y sugerencias en un review jejeje.**

**Judith: gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo jiji cuídense mucho y espero que Tite junte de nuevo a Ichigo y a Rukia…no es justo que Ichigo ya no pueda verla buaaaa (corre a llorar a un rincón).**

**Judith/Érica/Alex: ¡SAYONARA!**


	2. Recuerdos

**Judith: hola bueno hace mucho que no me pasaba por este fic jajaja pero ya volví con el 2° capitulo y es probable que haya un 3er capitulo jajaja**

**Érica: como ya saben Bleach no es nuestro.**

**Alex: si fuera nuestro seria un anime hentai y los protagonistas de todas las escenas hentai serian Ichigo y Rukia (pone cara de pervertido).**

**Judith: mejor vamos a leer.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que aunque ya no estés a mi lado, mi corazón siempre estará junto a ti...

Hoy te digo adiós y esta vez es para siempre. Me despido de tu sonrisa y de tus miradas, no porque yo quiera... simplemente porque tú así lo quisiste.

Si tan solo me hubieses dado la esperanza, una señal o quizás simplemente me hubieses dicho que aún me amabas, bastaba para quedarme para siempre contigo...

Pero no fue así.

Tu orgullo le ganó a tu corazón... que hice mal, en que te fallé hasta el día de hoy me pregunto ¿por qué?... Si mi único pecado fue amarte.

Te digo adiós en silencio y amándote con toda mi alma, le doy gracias a Dios por permitirme aprender a amar de tu mano.

Y al destino por habernos unido, hoy mi vida sin ti es fría y vacía, aunque me empeñe en decirle a todo el mundo que no sufro por ti.

Estoy en mi habitación sentada en mi ventana admirando el cielo y perdiéndome en la nada, pensando, llorando por tu amor, cada lagrima que cae es un te quiero, las que se vuelven de cristal y están plasmadas en el cielo.

Todo ese cielo que ves es infinito, si supieras mi amor te extraño te necesito, ya que tú formabas parte de mi pequeño ser y como tú a nadie voy a conocer pues al conocerte volví a creer en el amor

Los momentos que pasamos juntos jamás los olvidaré, fueron especiales y bellos que en mi alma guardaré.

Sé que nuestros caminos jamás se debieron cruzar, pero te agradezco todo lo que tú me pudiste dar.

Ahora me toca a mí seguir mi camino, emprender un camino lleno de oscuridad y tristezas. Aunque yo se que los recuerdos de un amor imposible iluminarán siempre mi camino...

Pues te amo y siempre te he de amar, por siempre para siempre, en mi corazón estarás, con cada latido que suspire tu nombre y mi respirar sintiendo tu aroma…

Y hoy te digo adiós…

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: ¿Qué tal? Espero y les haya gustado…junte varios poemas jijiji y salió esto (sonríe)**

**Érica: el día de hoy Judith anda medio rara por algo.**

**Judith: si de echo hoy operan a mi hermanita y pues decidí subir este capítulo en honor a ella que se que saldrá bien en esa operación.**

**Alex: lo malo es que como aun tiene 2 años no sabe leer.**

**Judith: pero cuando ella separa leer la volveré IchiRukista jijiji bueno cuídense mucho.**

**Érica: y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


End file.
